


Eat you Raw

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are no bargains between lion and men. I will kill you and eat you raw." - <i>Madeline Miller</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat you Raw

“More.” Oikawa’s voice was a whimper, a dragging pitiful sound and Ushijima wanted to rip out his throat with his teeth. Instead he slammed in harder, as deep as he could reach, and his fingers dug into Oikawa’s hips. He wanted to ask,  _what more could you want? I’ve given you everything_ , but instead he bent and clenched his teeth at the side of Oikawa’s neck.  
  
He bit down and Oikawa’s whimper turned to a scream. He was bucking up against him, meeting every thrust with equal enthusiasm and Ushijima wanted to fuck him until he couldn’t move.   
  
“Be quiet.” He heard himself grunt, and Oikawa bit his lip. He seemed eager to listen, if only now, if only when he was spread wide and vulnerable beneath Ushijima. He told himself Oikawa needed to be quiet or they’d get caught, someone would hear them, walk in, discover this and the only things left would be fear and shame and the tingling aftershocks of a quick orgasm. He told himself that he only asked him to be quiet because of that, and not because the sound of Oikawa’s voice sent shocks through his veins and he felt it in his spine, in his wrists, in his cock and he wouldn’t be able to give Oikawa all the pleasure he deserved if he came too soon.   
  
Oikawa was panting again, no longer biting his lip, and as Ushijima pressed into him again he knew it was only a matter of time before he was begging. Oikawa would beg and Ushijima would give him all of it. They didn't strike a bargain, but maybe this was a favor, maybe it was what they both needed, a violent compromise promised in blood and teeth and scratching fingernails.  
  
"Come on," Oikawa said, "you can do better than that." That taunting lilt, hardly diminished by the sweaty flush of his cheeks and how his hair skewed across his forehead, still made Ushijima's blood boil and he leaned down again, this time latching on to a nipple and biting until he tasted copper in his mouth. He lapped up sweat and blood alike and Oikawa squirmed and his whines raised in pitch until he was nearly screaming again.   
  
Ushijima slapped a large hand over Oikawa's mouth, and Oikawa bit down on the palm of his hand. He leaned up just enough, bracing himself with his knees and driving in with excruciating slowness, leveraging himself with Oikawa's face, and pressed a finger of his free hand against Oikawa's asshole, He spread him wider, and with his dick already inside the hole was tight and he was sure it was painful. He pressed a second finger and held them in while he thrust again, pushing and pulling against the hot pressure of Oikawa's ass and his own fingers.   
  
He felt it coming, the clenching around him, the irritating twist of Oikawa's hips, and he knew he was going to come without even being touched. Oikawa pulled a hand towards himself, desperate to bring himself to completion, but Ushijima took the hand from Oikawa's mouth and slapped it away. He gripped tight at the base of Oikawa's cock but didn't stroke it.   
  
He did nothing but pound inexorably into him and watch while Oikawa writhed, torn between pain and the denial of pleasure. Soon it was too much.  
  
"Please, let me come, Ushiwaka, let me come, you bastard."   
  
Ushijima just curled up the fingers in his ass, pressing against the already stimulated prostate and he leaned in until his breath could be felt on Oikawa's face.   
  
"No. You're not in charge here."


End file.
